1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a computer program product for initializing a scanner (i.e., an image information readout unit) to be used in a multifunctional DPPC (Digital Plain Paper Copier), and more particularly to a method and a computer program product that can perform the initializing processing of the scanner in a short period of time.
2. Discussion of the Background
A recently developed DPPC (i.e., Digital Plain Paper Copier) may configured such that power is supplied to the whole system of the DPPC by turning on a power switch. Further, the DPPC may be put in a shutdown state by stopping the power supply using a power key (e.g., a soft key), except some power may still be supplied to a monitoring part. In these types of DPPCs, when a power switch is turned on or when a return operation from a shutdown state is performed, a homing operation of a scanner unit is generally performed based on an instruction from a main body of the DPPC. The instruction is provided after an initializing process of the main body is completed. The scanner unit then makes an automatic adjustment to its reading image data system. Thus, the initializing process of the scanner unit is performed according to a program of the main body.
Turning now to FIG. 14, which is a flow chart showing the initializing process steps of the background art, which is performed based on a program of a main body when a power switch is turned on or when a return operation from a shutdown state is performed. As shown in FIG. 14, when the power is turned on or when a return operation from a shutdown state is performed (step S111), an initializing process of the main body is performed (step S112). When the initializing process of the main body is completed, a homing operation of the scanner is performed based on an instruction from the main body (step S113), because necessary preparations required for performing the initializing process of the scanner is completed in the side of the main body. The scanner then makes an automatic adjustment to its reading image data system (step S114). In the side of the main body, a warm-up is performed (step S115) until the main body reaches a predetermined temperature required for an image fixing process. When all necessary initializing processes are completed, the apparatus is ready for use.
According to the above-described flow chart, the scanner is ready for use when the initialization process of the scanner is completed. Conventionally, it takes a long time before the warm-up process of the main body is completed. Further, it generally takes a longer time for the warm-up process of the main body than for the initialization process of the scanner. Therefore, the time required for the initialization process of the scanner (such as a homing operation and an automatic adjustment) is not an important time factor in regulating a period of time required to have the DPPC in an operational state.
Turning now to FIGS. 15A and 15B, which are timing diagrams showing an operation of the initialization process performed according to the background art. As illustrated in FIG. 15A, the time required to warm-up the main body is longer than the time required to perform the initialization process of the scanner, such as a homing operation and an automatic adjustment. Thus, the time it takes to place the DPPC in an operational state depends on how long it takes to warm-up the main body.
However, considerable efforts are being put into developing an image forming apparatus which meets the ZESM (Zero Energy Standby Mode) standard, which advocates saving energy. As a result, the time required for a warm-up process of the main body has drastically been shortened. Therefore, the time required to initialize the scanner is an important factor in the amount of time required to place the DPPC in an operational state. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 15B, the time required to start the DPPC depends on the time required to complete the initialization process of the scanner.